


Diet? What diet I'm at Mari's

by Adrien_mode



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Let Adrien Agreste Eat, One Shot, This is fluff, adrienette - Freeform, all they end up doing is a quick kiss but somehow adrien still has bottom energy, like PURE SUGARY LOVEY FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrien_mode/pseuds/Adrien_mode
Summary: Marinette's parent's are catering for an event for the night so she invites Adrien over to hang out. He expects it to be a casual hang out, and in a way it is. They chat, make jokes, eat junk food, it's a great time! Until Marinette mentions something that is coincidentally the same thing Chat had mentioned to Ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 479





	Diet? What diet I'm at Mari's

Tep tep tep.

Marinette’s pacing could probably be heard all throughout downstairs. Biting on her bottom lip, she was looking over at some text messages between her and Adrien from yesterday.

 _Hey Adrien! I know you’re suuuper busy and all, but I was wondering if you would want to come over to my place and hang out! I know last time was sort of a disaster with my parents and then the akuma, but they're catering for an event so it’ll just be us! And hopefully no akuma haha, just let me know!_ _♥_ _-_

_This is Marinette by the way! -_

_\- Hi! I’d love to, what time :-)?_

_Tomorrow! It’d be tomorrow sometime in the evening, but I'm totally flexible! -_

_Flexible with the time I mean! Whatever time works for you! -_

Tikki was floating off to the side of Marinette watching her. 

“Marinette, Adrien already said yes and is probably already on his way too, there's no need to overthink how your messages sounded now.”

The girl ran a hand through her bangs stopping in her tracks. “Ugh, I’m not overthinking that part Tikki, I already know they sound embarrassing, but what if Adrien’s only coming because he has nothing better to do, or what if he actually really didn’t want to come over again but he’s only coming because he didn’t know how to say no?? Or what if-!”

“Marinette!...” Tikki had to stop Mari’s rambling before it spiraled out of control. “Trust me. Adrien said yes because you’re his friend and you mean a lot to him! It might be hard for you to tell, but he really does enjoy spending time with you.”

Relieved, Marinette instantly softened and gave Tikki a smile. “...Thanks Tikki...You’re right, no matter the reason Adrien said yes, we got to make sure it’s perfect!” 

Picking up a notepad from her desk Marinette clicked a pen, preparing to check it off. “Let’s triple check the list again shall we? First things first, room picked up and swept? Check. All things relating to Adrien put away in the deepest part of my closet? cheeeck!” 

Marinette looked down at her outfit. “Not in pajamas. Check!”

Stepping downstairs, Mari scanned the kitchen, living room and entryway to make sure she didn’t miss a spot and nothing was out of place.

“Looks good Marinette!” Tikki beamed.

“Thanks Tikki! Now all that’s left to do is wait fo-” Being cut off by a knock on the door Marinette shrieked. “Ahh! That must be him!!!”

Tikki encouraged Mari by motioning her towards the door. “Well don’t leave the boy waiting Mari!” 

Tikki then took her leave and retreated back up stairs, leaving Marinette standing in the entryway all alone. Well technically she wasn’t really alone, Adrien was just on the other side of the front door. _Adrien was on the other side of the front door._ The situation suddenly felt too real. EEE this is really happening! She’s gonna spend time with Adrien one on one! Oh god she’s gonna spend time with Adrien one on one. No time to worry about messing up now Mari, It’s now or never!

Marinette let out a deep breath before opening the door and putting on a warm smile.

“Adrien! I’m so glad you made it! Come on in!” Mari stepped aside letting the door open wider for Adrien to enter.

Returning the smile Adrien gave a little wave as he stepped inside. “Yeah, I’m glad I could too. It took a lot of convincing to get permission. I had to tell my Father I was helping you with ‘fashion design’ related stuff in order for him to even consider.”

“O-oh! That sounds like a pain haha, sorry you had to jump through hoops just to hang out for a little bit.” There was a soft click as Mari shut the door.

Adrien just waved it off. “Nah, It’s cool. I don’t mind jumping through hoops if it means a get to hang out with you, Marinette.”

The way Adrien softly smiled and looked at Marinette combined with what he just said set off a whole box of fireworks in Marinette’s chest. The heat spread to her cheeks as she gushed over his sweet comment.

_Play it cool!_

“Awha, I’m glad Adrien!” Marinette then pointed to the stairs. “We can go play Mecha Strike if you want. I just got some new controllers that are waay easier on your hands.”

“Sounds good.” Adrien hummed in agreement.

Leading the way up the stairs, Marinette stopped halfway when she heard a loud growl sound. She turned to try and identify the source.

“What was that?”

“Uhhhmm…” Adrien nervously smiled. “I think that was my um, stomach.”

“Oh are you hungry? I’m so sorry I should have asked if you wanted anything!”

“No no no, It’s cool I ate before I left!” 

He quickly dismissed Marinette, internally cursing his stomach for betraying him. Adrien’s always been on a very strict diet. No sugar. Capped calories. Only certain meals on certain days etc. But when he’s at Marinette’s? Oh my god the desire to throw all that out the window is tantalizing. Not only does she have the best desserts in Paris just on display for his mouth to water over, even the _air_ is full of the light fluffy scent of chocolate and cinnamon. Adrien is pretty good at just eating what he’s given and moving on, but when Mari’s front door opened, a wave of delicious scents wafted out. Which made Adrien hungry just thinking about what could possibly be in there. Despite what you might think, no, Adrien isn’t starved to death. The bland, soulless food he’s given at home _does_ do its job of silencing his hunger in the moment, but to say it completely fills him up or satisfies him would be a stretch.

Adrien’s effort to expel the notion he’s hungry was unfortunately not so easily bought by Marinette.

“If you just ate why is your stomach so grumbly.”

“Umm...It’s just... You know, your house smells _so_ good, it can’t help but grumble a little.” Adrien emphasized the word little by showing it with his fingers.

“Aw well why didn’t you just say so!” Marinette shuffled past Adrien back down the stairs where he hesitantly followed. 

“We always have _so_ many desserts to spare from the day. I can’t let a guest go hungry.”

“Oh no It’s okay Marinette, really. The chicken salad I had for dinner was pl-”

“Here just try one of these.” Marinette opened a glass display case where 2 lonely chocolate chip cookies lay and pulled one out, offering it to Adrien.”

Adrien swallowed as Marinette held the cookie up to him. He tried his best to muster up one last line of attack against this forsaken cookie but… It smelt _so good..._ There wasn’t _really_ any harm in eating _one_ cookie...was there? Besides with all the extra exercise he gets as Chat Noir that his diet at home doesn't account for, you could argue he _earned_ that cookie...how would his father ever know?

“I...suppose...one cookie wouldn’t hurt.”

Marinette smiled as Adrien took the cookie from her. “That’s the spirit Adrien!” Opening the glass case one more time she took the other cookie out to eat it herself. She took a bite before going on to ramble about the cookie.

“These are honestly my favorite version of my papa's chocolate chip. The outside is nice and crisp and the insides are like, almost chewy, which is my _favorite_ texture of a cookie. Plus he adds a special something to give them that unique...kind of...” 

Looking over at Adrien he looked absolutely starstruck. 

“...Is this what genuine sugar tastes like…?”

Marinette laughed nervously, not sure what to make of his reaction to the cookie. 

“Um, yeah, we always use pure cane sugar...why? Do they taste okay?”

“Okay? Omygosh Marinette they’re wonderful!” Adrien gushed through his big grin. “I‘ve never had _anything_ that's tasted this good _ever._ ”

“What! Really? _Never?”_

Adrien shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth. “Seriously never. My father is very adamant about what kind of food I eat...Though I guess this is just part of the “fashion design” process we’re doing right Marinette?” 

He gave a sly wink in reference to the previous lie he told to his father, and Marinette giggled.

“Wow, I would have never thought that Adrien Agreste, son of a millionaire, had never eaten a cookie before”

“You’d be surprised, there’s a lot of things I’ve never done before.” He laughed.

You could almost hear the gears in Marinette’s head turning as she thought of every rom com she’s ever seen.

“If this is your first time eating a real cookie… would it be safe to assume you’ve never _made_ cookies before? I-I can teach you how. It’s actually quite fun.”

Adrien lit up. “Sure! That actually does sound really fun.”

“Okay! Let me just get some stuff out…”

There were loud clanging noises as Marinette dug through the pots and pans cupboard. She pulled out a baking pan and in the cupboard above her, pulled out a large mixing bowl, along with some measuring cups. Bounding over to the pantry she turned around, arms full of ingredients.

“Last but not least…” Shuffling through the contents of their fridge Marinette pulled out some sticks of butter and a carton of eggs. “Tada!” Setting them on the counter next to all the other ingredients she took a step back to make sure she didn’t forget anything.

“Wow… I had no idea there were so many ingredients in a simple chocolate chip cookie…” Adrien gawked.

“Honestly you can make chocolate chip cookies by just adding water to a mix, but here at Boulangerie Patisserie, we like to take it the extra few steps.” 

“I’m not surprised though, you guys do have the best pastries in Paris for a reason.” Adrien walked over to the counter were all the supplies were. “Soo...how do we get started?”

“Okay um...so, first I’m gonna fill up the measuring cups with stuff and you’ll pour it in the bowl for me, ‘kay?”

“Alright!” Adrien gave a thumbs up.

Taking the bag of white and brown sugar Marinette scooped some out and handed the measuring spoon over to Adrien to pour in the bowl. Repeating the process for both. Then with the flour, baking soda, butter and a little bit of salt with a little bit of vanilla extract.

The two were quiet, Marinette measuring out ingredients, and Adrien curiously watching her.

“You really make baking look so easy... pouring the ingredients so meticulously but somehow effortlessly at the same time... You have a lot of talent Marinette.”

She felt her cheeks get hot again. “Whaaat me? No, I uh, I- I’ve just been doing this my whole life is all. You can be talented at anything you do for a long time. I actually used to be really bad at it when I was younger.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, I remember when I was like...nine. It was my first time making cookies all on my own and they were _such a disaster._ I was supposed to be making them for santa that year and when they came out of the oven all of the cookies conjoined into one massive cookie. I was so sad that the cookies didn’t come out perfect. Like Santa doesn't have time to eat a giant cookie right, but my dad said it was still good, and we used different colored frosting to turn it into a snowman. Though it probably looked more like a snow blob in the end.”

Pouring in the last of the measured ingredients, Marinette laughed softly at the memory and Adrien smiled. “That’s really awesome that you and your family have been baking together so long to make memories like that.”

“Yeah, do you have any memories like that?”

“Oh...um…” Adrien looked over at Marinette, she looked so happy recounting her story, he really didn’t want to bring the mood down by saying he stopped having happy memories at home once his mom went missing. So instead he opted to change the subject.

“Erm, not that I can think of on the spot, but you know…”

Adrien reached over Marinette and grabbed an egg.

“I can’t wait to try a few more of these cookies…”

Marinette blushed. “Y-Yeah?”

“Yeah, even though I’ll probably have to squeeze in a little more…” He cracked the egg against the bowl.

“ _Eggs-_ ercise...after.”

Adrien smiled a smile Mari has only ever seen Chat Noir do after a terrible joke, while she was dumbfounded for a hot sec.

After she finally processed that Adrien had actually made a pun and she wasn't hallucinating, she started laughing softly. Which then evolved into a real genuine laugh.

Adrien started laughing too in response. No one had ever laughed like this at one of his jokes and it was kind of contagious. Though to be fair the only one he really tells jokes to is Ladybug. 

“And here I thought my jokes have gotten _stale! Or_ maybe a little... _half baked.”_

Marinette snorted in amusement holding her stomach as the two began laughing even harder.

“ _I’msorryI’msorry I just-”_ Marinette waved her hand as if it was a white flag. “ _That took me so off guard.”_ She wheezed. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you make a pun like that before.”

Adrien started to compose himself while Mari wiped at her eyes.. “I didn’t know you had such an appreciation for jokes Marinette.”

“Well I guess It depends who’s telling them. Chat Noir’s? His are a little undercooked.” Marinette smirked. Bubbly laughter dying down. “But…”

Marinette looked down at the second egg as she cracked it against the bowl and poured the contents inside. Eyes glancing back up to Adrien for a moment then back down at the bowl. 

“Your’s...I like your’s”

Adrien felt his face get warm from Marinette’s sudden change in tone. She was being so kind, the jokes weren't even that great Chat Noir easily has better material. Well actually the first one was pretty good but still.

“And I thought these cookies were sweet. I’m glad _somebody_ likes my jokes. Even if they weren't quite up to par.”

“W-well when It comes to jokes uhm, you know, not everypun can um- can be a winner ha ha.” She trailed off.

Marinette took a big spoon and started to stir the contents of the bowl nervously when Adrien reached his hand out to take over. 

“May I?”

“Oh-Uh Y-yeah sure go ahead!”

Adrien started mixing the watery powder into a thick dough, while Marinette kept herself busy buttering up a cooking sheet. 

“So...Marinette, I um, I really _really_ like spending time with you, and I’m equally happy you invited me over. But I am curious, how come you didn’t invite Nino or Alya?” He said in a voice equally soft with both affection and curiosity.

“Oh! Um. Wellllllll you see. I erm...thought I-it would um...be nice to well, have some one...on one? Time?...cause I...I” Marinette drawled out her I sound for a moment while she mustered up the courage to finish her thought.

“I think you’re super awesome, and… It’s a shame we don’t hang out more...individuallyyyy.”

Marinette turned red and continued buttering the cooking sheet that had already been finished being buttered about a minute ago.

“That’s a relief. I totally feel the same way...but, I also sometimes I get the feeling that you’d rather be with anyone _but_ me. So I was surprised when I found out Nino and Alya weren’t gonna be here too” 

“W-what? Pfft that couldn’t be farther from the truth!” she sputtered out. “I-I actually...I...” Marinette gave a defeated sigh. They were alone and this was a perfect time to tell Adrien how she felt but it’s like her throat had a filter that prevented any confessional words from passing through in the presence of Adrien.

“Marienette are you okay?” Adrien stopped stirring the batter and leaned a bit closer to Mari trying to see her face.

“Yeah I’m fine...I just...A friend once told me...that when something is important...It’s important to say it no matter what, and time after time I try and I try but I can’t bring myself to do it…”

Adrien’s face slightly scrunched up in thought as he was processing what Marinette was saying. The thing Marinette’s friend said sounded awfully similar to something he once said to Ladybug… something he _did say_ to Ladybug _as Chat Noir…_

“It’s just so hard because-” Marinette was cut off by Adrien who spoke just above a whisper.

“Because... the really important things are the hardest to say...aren’t they…”

Marinette looked up into Adrien’s eyes which were filled with an emotion she couldn’t quite identify. 

“Y-yeah… how did you…” 

Hesitantly Adrien slowly moved his hand to the side of Marinette's face and pushed back a tuft of her hair. Marinette stiffened and felt her face catch on fire and her heart leap out of her chest.

With Adrien’s hand on the side of her face brushing her hair aside and his face slightly leaning in, Marinette was about to lose her mind as she thought he was thinking about kissing her; but he was really just looking at her earring. Adrien equally close to losing his mind for a different reason.

Suddenly Adrien pulled back, fuddling with the mixing bowl as he almost dropped it in the process, grinning like a mad man. _“Y- ohmygosh I- ahem -_ Sorry, I um, Marinette, you know that, you can tell me anything and I will always try my best to help you or whatever the situation demands, but _boy_ these... _cookies_ just, have me so distracted. I hope you don’t think I’m too much of a weir _dough…”_ Adrien emphasized his pun by lifting up a spoonful of cookie dough and Marinette's freaked expression softened as she smiled. “But how’s about, we get these cookies on the sheet and we can talk more about this important thing kay?”

Marinette relaxed. “Y-yeah that sounds good.”

Pulling the bowl away from his body so Marinette could see, the two examined the dough. 

“How’s this looking so far?”

“This looks great! Now we can um, start rolling them into little balls to place on the sheet.”

Adrien placed the bowl on the counter and Marinette scooped some up in her hands and begun to roll it. 

“You...just want to take a little piece like this and softly roll it like so…”

Adrien studying her hands for a moment and proceeded to attempt to do the same thing.

Rolling his dough then lifting it up to show Marinette she smiled affectionately. 

“Aww it’s perfect!”

Their hands touched briefly as Marinette took the dough from Adrien. The two repeated the process for about ten more potential cookies. 

Marinette picked up the sheet and ran her finger through the spaces between each cookie.

“See this is a really good distance to have between the cookies, so I guarantee we won’t end up having another mega cookie.” She laughed.

Sliding it in the oven, she shut the door. Adrien was prodding at the leftover cookie dough.

“You know, I heard that ...raw...cookie dough is actually quite delectable too, and that some people actually _prefer_ it to baked cookies, is that true? Seems a little... odd to me considering there’s raw eggs in here.”

“Oh, um, yeah, when it comes to baking the batter is always a guilty pleasure. As long as you don’t eat a whole big ton of it, it’s totally fine.”

Marinette demonstrated her point by taking a little piece of dough out of the bowl and plopping it in her mouth.

“See?”

Adrien now totally intrigued did the same thing, and after a second of judging the taste he perked up. “I don’t think I will ever look at cookie dough the same way again Marinette.” He pulled out another tiny piece to eat and wiped his hands together to get rid of any excess cookie.

Marinette giggled. “One night at my place and Adrien Agreste is already a cookie connoisseur.”

“More like _learned_ _from_ the cookie connoisseur. I can’t thank you enough for introducing me to such sweets, Marinette. With my daily light salad here and fettuccine there paired with a glass of _water~”_ Adrien emphasized water with a fancy hand movement like it was the most elegant drink on Earth.

“How am I ever going to go back to normal after such an experience…” The way he trailed off made it seem like he was talking about something more than just cookies. Adrien’s eyes met Marinette's and the emotion she saw in them previously that she couldn’t define had changed into pure adoration.

“UhhHh Adrien! Why don’t we ummooove to..” Marinette's eyes quickly looked to the couch. “The living room! Yeah it’s much more comfortable out there and that way we can still hear for the timer when it goes off.”

Looking over at the couch Adrien stepped aside to let Marinette lead the way. “Okay.”

Marinette casually sunk into the cushion of the couch. Followed by Adrien who gracefully took a seat right beside her.

The two were quiet for a long moment neither one sure of what to say. Marinette rubbed the side of her arm, she looked like she was about to explode if she didn’t say something right now.

_“Mar-”_

_“Adrien I-”_

They both stopped when they interrupted each other.

_“Sorry, you go-”_

_“Sorry, go ahead-”_

Marinette eeped and covered her mouth, but Adrien smiled and moved it down.

“No, it’s okay...Is this um, your...important thing?”

Marinette groaned and put her hand to her forehead. “I… I think about telling you every day I just… I can’t ever find the words or the right moment…”

Adrien studied Marinette for a moment before he spoke. 

“I...I think I know what you’re trying to say.”

Marinette looked up in shock. “W-wait you do??”

Adrien nodded. “I’ve been… really…” He fidgeted with the ring on his finger as he struggled to find the words of his own.

”...for lack of a better word, dumb… Marinette…”

Marinette’s heart was just about to stop beating. She had no clue in the slightest what he was getting at. Sitting completely still, she was afraid if she moved or took too big of a breath she might miss what he’s saying.

“You see… up until I've come to school with you and everyone I… never felt such genuine kindness and compassion before… Nino, Alya... _you…_ you guys became my first ever best friends. And I was so happy with the fact that I had such a wonderful friend…”

Marinette bit the inside of her lip. This sounded like it was leading into the friend zone of a lifetime. Until... Adrien held her hands in his.

“...That I didn’t realize that...you could be more than that…”

“...A-wh-Are..Are you saying t-that…” Marinette's heart felt like it was rising and rising until Adrien made it blast off into space with his next words.

“I’m saying that… I am hopelessly, undeniably, head over heels for you, Marinette…”

Marinette looked like her soul had long gone left her body. She was quiet for a moment until she patted Adrien’s cheek.

He smiled. Eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he let Marinette do her thing… whatever it was… 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“I’m making sure your real, is this real? This can’t be real, I must be dreaming.” Marinette gave a short laugh and quickly patted her own cheeks. “ _Omygosh i’m so totally going to wake up any second right now aren’t I-”_

Adrien’s smile only got bigger at Marinette’s amusing rambling. “What? No!” He laughed.

He took Marinette's hands and pressed them against his own face. “This is totally real see?...”

Pulling her hands away he planted a few kisses onto her knuckles. “These are real, I’m real you’re real. My love for you is nothing but _real,_ Marinette. _”_

That’s when Marinette was brought out of her shock and denial phase and smiled bigger than Adrien had ever seen. Squealing she wrapped her arms around Adrien’s neck and hugged him tight.

“Ahh! Adrien you have _no CLUE how happy that makes me to hear!!!!”_

She pulled away. “I was always so scared to tell you that I feel the same way because I felt like you only saw me as a friend and you mentioned you were in love with someone else so I just-”

Marinette stopped herself as she remembered the ‘ _in love with someone else’_ bit. “W-wait what happened to the other girl you were in love with?”

Adrien made a noise with his tongue as he took a breath. Looking away he wondered how he should piece this together.

“Well… her feelings were always… unrequited… so when I finally decided I should try and move on I… opened my eyes to you.”

Adrien looked back over to Marinette, who was listening like he was the only other thing that existed in the world.

“Every nervous tick, every bubbly laugh, every kind gesture, everything I thought I liked about you because you were my friend.. I found I actually liked because I wanted you to be _so much more._ ”

Marinette was about to say something when Adrien continued to speak. 

“Though...about the...other girl… It’s quite funny actually, you’ll never believe it. After I realized that I loved you, all these coincidences started jumping out at me. And I thought… ‘huh… I have a theory _but..._ I should probably wait until I get some concrete evidence to pursue it.’ So I did.”

Marinette’s eyebrows slightly bunched together. She was having a hard time following what he was trying to say.

"Until tonight, I think I finally got all that I needed to know how unbelievably lucky I am to have fallen in love _twice_ with the _same girl.”_

Marinette didn’t know what to say, _what was this boy even talking about??_

“W- what do you mean?”

“I _mean,_ that part of the reason that I only saw you as a friend was because I...I was… pursuing Ladybug…” Adrien admitted.

Marinette’s eyes almost popped out of her head. “ _Ladybug??!!”_

He laughed softly. “I know, silly right? I-”

“Waitwait _wait_ you think _I’m Ladybug?”_ Marinette interrupted.

“I mean... Aren’t you?” Adrien replied in a very nonchalant manner despite the fact that his heart was beating like Marinette’s.

Marinette spluttered. “W- ptsh, of _course_ not what could possibly give you that idea??!” She disputed his notion in the same manner she would deny she had feelings for him.

Adrien scratched his face. “Earlier when we were making cookies, you said a friend gave you advice, and that’s the same advice I gave Ladybug.”

“W-wbut you never gave Ladybug any advice for anything??”

Adrien smiled like he had just won a game he’s been playing for a _long long_ time.

“How would you know that if you weren't Ladybug.” 

Marinette made a high pitched sound. "That's just because I...y-you know I just-..." Adrien raised his eyebrows waiting for a response.

There was a beat before she admitted defeat with a groan.

“Adrien even if I was ladybug…which...I..."

She looked over to Adrien who was wearing some kinda expression on his face, it was hard to tell what it was. It was like he was putting on a naive front when he _clearly_ knew where this was going.

Marinette hid her face in her hands for a moment. "Ugh you're so lucky I trust you or I would _not_ be confirming this but... You have to _promise_ you won’t tell a soul. Nobody is supposed to know my true identity. I don't want you to be in danger because you know who I am...” 

She had her finger held up like she was a parent scolding a child.

Adrien was quiet for a moment. “Promise you wont kill me for this okay.” His smile didn’t falter once.

Marinette’s eyes got big. “Adrien you didn’t tell anybody did you??!”

Adrien put his hands up in defense. “No no I would never!...” He looked off to the side wondering if these would be his last words.

“... _cats honor…”_ He emphasized the honor part by crossing his heart.

Marinette’s expression dropped as she realized what Adrien was hinting at.

_“Chaton??!!”_

Adrien waved. “Hi my Lady...”

He didn’t get a chance to say anything more before one of the couch pillows was tossed at his face.

“ _Omygoshhowcouldyoujustdothat!!! My heart can only take so many life changing confessions at a time!!...T-the thing I said earlier that was about Chat that's how you- cause you-"_ She pulled lightly at the sides of her hair. "I can't believe this all just happened!"

Adrien peeked over the pillow Mari threw at his face. “...You’re not...disappointed...that I’m Chat Noir...are you?”

Marinette’s heart began to slow down again at Adrien's sudden change of tone. “...What? O-of course not!..To think I'd be disappointed to know the two most genuine and kind boys I know are the same person! Honestly if I were ever to be disappointed with this information it'd be because there's actually only one pretty blonde boy in my life and not two.” She joked.

She grabbed the top of the pillow Adrien was holding pulling it all the way down. “Though I have to say...I am _never_ going to look at him the same.” Her voice was soft and reassuring. Though her smile was a little devious.

Marinette backed away briefly, almost unsure, before she spoke again. “Remember when I said I can only take so many confessions at one time just a second ago?”

“Yeah.” He breathed.

“Well… I take it back... do you want to hear another one?” Marinette's voice got quieter and in response so did Adrien’s.

“Of course, Marinette.” 

She took a deep breath, her eyes anywhere but on him. “I… really want to kiss you right now…”

His eyes got big as a grin slowly crept onto his face. “Can I...confess something too?”

Marinette nodded.

“I really want you to kiss me too.” He whispered.

Marinette's lips pressed together in a smile before she pressed them against Adrien’s. Tilting her head she deepened the kiss. Adrien found his hands on Marinette’s sides while Marinette’s hands rested on his forearms. 

They finally pulled away slightly. Mari looked into Adrien’s eyes, and Adrien seemingly did the same except he looked like he was miles away.

Marinette giggled and he seemed to be brought back to life. “...Wow...Now I completely understand what the hype is about regarding a first kiss…”

There was a short bumble of laughter as Marinette couldn’t quite believe it. “Wait this was your first kiss?”

Adrien smiled and rolled his eyes. “I have thought about it for a _long_ time and I’ve come to the conclusion that Dark Cupid and Oblivio don’t count because I...don’t remember.”

Smirking, Marinette leaned in close again. “Well don’t worry there will be _plenty mor-”_

“Wait…” Adrien leaned away. 

Marinette retracted herself. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you smell that?” He asked sniffing the air.

Curious Marinette sniffed the air in question before looking behind Adrien towards the oven.

“Oh my god the cookies! We forgot about the cookies!!” She bolted up off the couch and ran to the oven. Opening up a drawer she pulled out an oven mitt and opened the oven door. Adrien walked over just as she was pulling out the tray.

On the tray were 12 dark brown cookies. She set them up on the stove top fanning them with her oven mitt before resting her hands on her hips.

“Looks like these were a dud.” She huffed.

Adrien pursed his lips. “No worries Marinette. I’m sure they’re not _that_ bad, sometimes things still taste good overcooked.”

He bent down slightly and blew on one of the cookies on the tray before attempting to pick it up. He bit into it and there was a horrendous crunch sound which made Marinette cringe. That was _not_ how cookies should sound. Although Adrien's facial expression journey made it hard to frown. 

He chewed weirdly like he couldn’t stand it in his mouth. Marinette smiled. “Gross, huh?”

Adrien shook his head. “... _hot…”_ He choked out between chewing.

He finally managed to get down the bite before he set the burnt cookie on the counter next to him. “Okay, mayyyybbe they’re not as good as the original…” Swallowing again he continued this time with a smile. 

“At least my first kiss turned out _batter_ than my first batch of cookies.” 

Marinette blinked before laughing. “You really are Chat Noir huh.” She giggled, “Only you would make a pun that bad.”

Adrien feigned being offended. “I’m sorry but I think I recall someone saying they liked my jokes.” He teased.

“I do! But now that I know kitty’s in my kitchen making them, I’ll call them how they are.” She quipped.

“You know, I actually prefer it that way. I want to make sure I’m bringing my best puns to the table and you always help me weed out the bad ones. By the way, speaking of bad ones. I know someone who would _love_ these cookies. My kwami eats all kinds of disgusting junk. That way, they won't go to waste.”

Marinette was about to reply when a voice coming from the stairway to her room butted in.

“Okay, sure! Call _me_ disgusting! As if you too weirdos weren’t just sucking on each others faces!”

The two flipped around to see Tikki and Plagg fly over from the stairway.

Adrien put his hand on the side of his face in embarrassment. 

“Mari...I’m sure you remember Plagg from when we swapped.” 

Plagg laughed obnoxiously. “Oh we’ve known each other longer than that! It feels soo good to be able to talk and not have to censor myself all the time now. Nice to see you again Marinette!”

Marinette giggled. “Same to you, Plagg.” 

Adrien’s jaw was wide open. “You mean to tell me, you _knew_ about Marinette the whole time and you didn’t say anything??”

Plagg tried to back track. “Pshhaw of _course I knew about Marinette._ She- she _is_ your friend that you never shut up about after all, right?” He looked to Tikki and Marinette for support. _“Right??”_

The two started to more or less bicker with each other. Tikki leaned over to Marinette.

“Is this the reveal you were dreaming of Marinette?”

Marinette lovingly smiled at Adrien and Plagg quipping back and forth with each other.

“I’d say so Tikki...I’d definitely say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write i had to stop and get the smile off my face a few time writing this lmao theY SO CUTE, this was not suppossed to be so long it started out as a simple one shot of Adrien not being used to sugar and so gets a sugar rush at mari's and they laugh and eat junk food, BUT it morphed into an identity reveal fic along the way somehow  
> feedback is appriciated! Id love to hear yalls thoughts
> 
> by the way, the line mentioned by chat noir is when he and ladybug are talking in puppeteer 2 and Ladybug asks him how its so easy to say how he feels <3


End file.
